User talk:Da
.........................just dont even start HA imo Rawrawr Dinosaur 22:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :rawr, why would I listen to someone as bad as you? =/ ··· Danny So Cute 23:16, 7 April 2010 (UTC) ::to clarify, i don't think i'm any better, but seriously. ··· Danny So Cute 23:21, 7 April 2010 (UTC) :::Because in all honesty im 1 of 3 people who plays HA at a high level on the whole site so at least i know something :\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::By "high level", you mean Bspike, I assume? Or is that just what you used to get to that "high level"? ··· Danny So Cute 17:54, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::.........lmao. I didnt actually have a problem with you personally danny until you randomly start accusing me of this shit. I have played bspike approx ~3 times in HA, that makes me a bspiker? Cool Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:13, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i've never had a problem with you except for the crazy idea you have that you're better than anyone else around here. you've played bspike far more than that because i used to come with you. ··· Danny So Cute 19:04, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yes when i was like r6 lol? I figured you meant to farm my tiger.. Pretty sure i never, ever invite you to anything except i got you support monk in rspike one time. I dont think im better than everyone else, i just am better at pvp than pretty much everyone but jake aidan and ppcrow. Open to suggestions of who else. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not sure why you'd include Gringo in that. =/ Not to mention, Jake regularly invited me to come with him and Six, even to backline, so I'd assume that means I can't be too terrible myself. Also, you've invited me before for much more than support monk, at least until I started saying no regularly. ··· Danny So Cute 19:50, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I genuinely cant remember another time other than in that retarded pvx guild like 2 years ago lol :P I include gringo in that because contrary to the entire wiki hating him, hes pretty much better than anyone but crow. Okay, you played with six a few times, ive played with various top 5 guilds a fair few times but i really wouldnt consider myself anywhere near that good a player. Nvm, i dont really want a flamewar. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm really not even sure where you were going with any of that. I still genuinely doubt the Saint thing, but only because I've only seen him say something that wasn't purely retarded on a few rare occasions. ··· Danny So Cute 20:57, 12 April 2010 (UTC) I say we settle this the old-fashioned way. Men, whip out your penises and get to urinating. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:08, 12 April 2010 :Pretty sure I intentionally PD'd PD ergo gilwors --Frosty 20:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::He annoys me. sigh. havent even taken the time to look at build since i saw just another "quit ha or w/e" comment by rex over there. Akio_Katsuragi 21:28, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::When he starts contributing positively on build pages, i will comment positively on his build pages. Until then ;D Rawrawr Dinosaur 21:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::its on his user page or w/e though. -.- i'll get a great build one day. sigh. Akio_Katsuragi 21:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The depressing thing is that I do contribute relatively positively on build pages. ··· Danny So Cute 22:10, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::hahaha yep and you're a top 10 player as well. ok danny. Gringo 22:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The key word is "relatively". ··· Danny So Cute 22:40, 12 April 2010 (UTC) Whats so wrong with build? (looks brave) I dont HA at all so i wouldnt know :) —Forget 22:52, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm assuming Alex is either referencing the backline (which is normally run as Prisms and which lacks party healing), the replacement of a warrior with an R/A, and/or the hammer warrior's bar. Or possibly the odd combination of Infuriating and Battle Rage, which could seem redundant. ··· Danny So Cute 23:00, 12 April 2010 (UTC) ::indeed, i ha quite often.. and i'd agree with danny... indeed. Akio_Katsuragi 23:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::these all your sock accounts danny? Gringo 00:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::What kind of a faggot name is aidan?--TahiriVeila 00:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::pvx breeds maturity. ur what, 19? and still making fun of people's names? Gringo 00:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So we're agreed, aidan is a pretty faggot name?--TahiriVeila 01:11, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ha! :D i think we have ourselves a young fucking adam sandler here! Akio_Katsuragi 00:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::By that you mean he's not really funny and his career will slowly decay once people realize it? ··· Danny So Cute 01:10, 13 April 2010 (UTC) :::::: Fuck you Danny, you could NEVER make as much sadly produced comedy-romance movies than he can! :> Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:17, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The grammar of sentence are fail. ··· Danny So Cute 01:32, 13 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::you are correct. Akio_Katsuragi 01:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: Indeed, I will admit I'm tired. Probably going to log soon. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 01:50, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::A career in marketing comedy to kids will never decay--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:39, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::hey stop guys, Billy Madison was a funny movie... --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::well my original joke was about someone who annoys me ;o then went to all about adam sandler. idk. kinda stretched to the tangent of my joke... ah well. Akio_Katsuragi 04:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC)